The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
é um título da [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série ''Legend of Zelda]] para o Wii U e para o Nintendo switch Na E3 de 2014, Shigeru Miyamoto reafirmou a sua ambição de repensar a fórmula tradicional de Zelda. Para alcançar este objetivo, um dos problemas que ele pretende resolver é como criar um mundo aberto completamente livre, permitindo que os jogadores visitem as áreas em qualquer ordem, em três dimensões. Além de revelar que o novo título Zelda vai usar um estilo de gráficos cel-shaded com proporções e efeitos semelhantes aos observados em Twilight Princess, o trailer da E3 2014 também retrata um enorme mundo aberto e uma batalha cinematográfica entre Link empunhando um arco montado em um cavalo e um enorme criatura similar a um golem. O jogo foi programado para ser lançado em 2015, mas no fim de 2015, o produtor de Zelda, Eiji Aonuma, anunciou que o jogo seria adiado para um lançamento em 2016, ainda exclusivo para o Wii U. Em Abril de 2016, foi anunciado que o jogo havia sido adiado novamente para 2017, pois eles estavam planejando torar o jogo um título de lançamento para o Switch. Em 14 de Junho de 2016, o presidente da Nintendo of America, Reggie Fils-Aime, revelou durante a apresentação da Treehouse Live da Nintendo que o título do jogo seria Breath of the Wild, além de apresentar um gameplay mostrando o mundo que Link poderá explorar. Uma voz feminina também é ouvida dizendo "Abra seus olhos" e "Acorde, Link". Gameplay mostrado durante esse trailer inclui Link cortando uma árvore para passar por um abismo, escalando várias estruturas, usando o Arco para derrubar várias frutas das árvores, cozinhando no fogo. O jogo também tem um sistema de equipamentos, onde Link pode equipar diferentes armaduras. Uma dublagem limitada também estará presente, embora o próprio Link permanecerá um protagonista silencioso. Enredo Link é despertado do seu sono e guiado por uma misteriosa voz feminina pelas ruínas de Hyrule. Ele descobre com um Ancião que um ser chamado Calamidade Ganon havia aparecido cem anos antes e destruído grande parte de Hyrule, antes de ser selado no Castelo de Hyrule. Embora Ganon estivesse preso, o seu poder continuava a crescer, e Link deveria derrotá-lo antes que ele se libertasse e destruísse o resto de Hyrule. Desenvolvimento O jogo está em desenvolvimento desde 2011. De acordo com Shigeru Miyamoto na E3 de 2016, uma equipe de mais de cem pessoas está envolvida no desenvolvimento de Breath of the Wild, a maior equipe a trabalhar em um jogo da série Legend of Zelda. Ambos estúdios da Monolith Soft irão ajudar no desenvolvimento do jogo. Na E3 de 2014, Shigeru Miyamoto reiteirou sua ambição de alterar algumas convenções tradicionais de Zelda; e para alcançar esse objetivo, um dos problemas que ele precisava resolver era uma maneira de criar um modelo de jogo open-world, que permitisse que os jogadores pudessem visitar qualquer área em qualquer ordem, em três dimensões. Em adição à revelação de que o novo título de Zelda estava sendo desenvolvido com gráficos sob a tecnologia cel-shaded, com proporções e efeitos similares aos encontrados em Twilight Princess, o trailer E3 2014 trailer também mostrou um mapa aberto gigantesco e uma batalha cinemática entre Link, que estava montado em cavalo e utilizando um arco, contra uma criatura similar à um golem. O jogo então estava programado para lançamento em 2015, porém mais tarde aquele ano, o produtor de Zelda, Eiji Aonuma, anunciou que o jogo só seria lançado em 2016 e seria um exclusivo de WiiU. Em Abril de 2016, foi anunciado que o jogo teria seu lançamento postergado novamente para 2017, pois a Nintendo planejava lançá-lo também para sua nova plataforma, até então conhecida como Nintendo NX. Em Janeiro de 2017, um novo trailer foi mostrado durante a apresentação oficial do Nintendo Switch, que confirmou o jogo como um dos títulos que acompanhariam o lançamento do novo console, Nintendo Switch, no dia 3 de Março de 2017. A Nintendo também confirmou que Breath of the Wild será o último jogo desenvolvido pela companhia para o WiiU. Variantes em Edição Limitada A versão do jogo para Nintendo Switch foi lançada com duas variações em edição limitada: Special Edition e Master Edition. Special Edition Esta versão inclui uma cópia do jogo, uma capa protetora para o console com ilustrações da Sheikah Slate, uma moeda ilustrada com o Sheikah Eye Collectible, um mapa do jogo em material de tapeçaria, e o CD com a trilha sonora de The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild-special-edition-switch Master Edition Esta opção inclui tudo o que vem na Special Edition, mais uma miniatura da estátua: Master Sword of Resurrection. http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild-master-edition-switch DLC Um pacote de expansão foi lançado no dia 3 de Março de 2017. Com a primeira parte do conteúdo extra baixável lançada no dia 30 de Junho de 2017 (inverno no Brasil). A segunda parte do conteúdo está programada para o Natal de 2017. Bônus no Pacote de Expansão (disponível imediatamente quando o mesmo for comprado ou quando a versão de pré-compra estiver disponível para ser baixada): * Três novos Treasure Chests irão aparecer na Great Plateau. Um deles irá conter uma camiseta para Link usar no jogo (que contém o logo do Nintendo Switch). * Os outros dois trarão "Links Úteis". DLC #1 (30/06/2017): * Cave of Trials * Master Mode * Hero's Path Mode * Novas roupas e armaduras * Korok Mask DLC Pack 2 (Natal 2017): * Novo conteúdo para o enredo * Um novo tempo * Desafios adicionais Os DLC #1 e #2 não poderão ser comprados separadamente. Suporte à Amiibo Como no Twilight Princess HD, os amiibo poderão ser utilizados no jogo. O amiibo Wolf Link pode ser utilizado para invocar Wolf Link, onde a criatura irá te ajudar a caçar outros animais e derrotar inimigos. O personagem terá o mesmo número de corações de vida que estiverem salvos no amiibo na Cave of Shadows. Outros amiibo também terão funcionalidade no jogo, mas ainda não se sabe o que. Os outros amiibo que são compatíveis com o jogo até então são: Guardian, Link - Ocarina of Time, Link (Arqueiro), Link (Montado no Cavalo), 8-bit Link, both Link and Zelda from the Wind Waker, Zelda (Breath of the Wild), and a Bokoblin. Merchandising * Nove Breath of the Wild série amiibo: Link Archer, Link Rider, Zelda, Bokoblin, Guardião, Daruk, Mipha, Revali e Urbina amiibo. * Os Guias Oficiais Completos de Piggyback, uma edição padrão, uma edição de colecionador e uma edição de luxo. * Estatueta Oficial do Link 25 cm pelas Primeiras 4 Figuras. * Link de Nendoroid e o EX ver. da respiração da selva. * Nintendo Japão anunciou o lançamento da trilha sonora oficial no Japão em 25 de abril de 2018. 16 Ele contém 211 faixas mais de 5 CDs e um livreto com comentários do desenvolvedor. Ele virá em duas versões: * Uma edição padrão * Uma edição limitada de primeira impressão com uma embalagem adicional Special Limited Edition com digipack e um leitor de música PLAYBUTTON contendo 15 faixas "Field" da série. * O livro de bastidores sobre o desenvolvimento do jogo The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Criando um campeão da Dark Horse Books, uma primeira edição em inglês, Hero's Edition e Champions. O livro apresenta esboços, conceito de arte, ilustrações promocionais e arte do personagem do ilustrador Takumi Wada, notas e lembranças dos desenvolvedores e entrevistas discutindo o desenvolvimento do jogo. Ele também fornece alguns antecedentes sobre a história de Hyrule e seu povo como de Breath of the Wild, bem como informações detalhadas sobre a Grande Calamidade. Galeria The Legend of Zelda WiiU Artwork.png|Arte promocional de Link Promotional Art (The Legend of Zelda Wii U).jpg|Arte promocional de Link escalando um penhasco File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen23.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen22.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen21.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen20.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen19.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen18.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen17.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen16.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen15.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen14.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen13.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen12.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen11.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen10.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen09.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen08.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen07.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen06.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen05.jpg File:BreathOfTheWild-Screen04.jpg Vídeos Legend of Zelda Wii U Gameplay Trailer (HD) The Legend of Zelda Wii U Gameplay (Full Screen) The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2016 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild – Life in the Ruins The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild - Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild - Expansion Pass - Nintendo E3 2017 Referências en:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild es:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild it:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild de:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Categoria:Jogos